ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of Kings Wiki
=Wende, Year 1= "The great Yellow River is now polluted with the scheming of eununchs and the spittle of restless barbarians, at the expense of the Han and their Emperor, now a prisoner in his own citadel. On the other side of the world, Christendom is nigh beleagured by the relentless heathens striking from all corners of her lands. It is a foregone conclusion that thousands will perish and cities will be razed to nothing. Yet even in the midst of calamity, one may yet sow the seeds for a new order to bear fruit in future generations. For while the end of this world is nigh, age-old Europe is about to be reborn. This age shall be marked by the rise of new empires and new princes to rule them. This age shall be marked by the rise of new peoples, new ideas and eventually new rivalries. This age shall be marked by the Rise of Kings." Introduction Rise of Kings: Chronicles is a revolutionary total conversion mod changing every nation in many ways and has 3 ages: The Dark Age, set between the years 888 AD and 1100 AD; The Castle Age which ends at around 1400 AD; and the Imperial Age, which ends in the 1500s. This mod features many new concepts such as: * Greater emphasis on historical accuracy and the role of political systems, naval forces and religion in the Mediaeval era. * A new outpost building that can train mercenaries - mercenaries are costly and weak, but can be summoned to break rushes. * The Noble's Court, A building with heavy attack and many hitpoints like a castle but can perform special upgrades, train chivalric orders and some elite warriors like the dreaded Hashishin and Ninja! * Regional units are units that are like unique units but are shared by multiple nations such as the Muslim Ghazis, Asian conscripts, Germanic feudal retinue and the Scandinavian longships. * The castle can train gunpowder units like arquebusiers and bombards: gunpowder units hit harder but less further than their wooden counterparts, and are also created faster. * Some troops can only be built when a nations researches a certain government type. * New wonders like the Tower of London and Chartes Cathedral. Also we are introducing a system that makes sure nations only have access to wonders that suit their region but still gives all nations access to an equal number of wonders. * Many new textures and models for units and buildings across the mod. Plenty of new units too, from English knights-sergeants to Hussite War Wagons to the mighty Venetian Galleass! * Over twenty newly retooled factions, representing the powers of the Mediaeval Old World: join the quest of the Holy Roman Empire for supremacy, defend your home with the erstwhile Armenians, or conquer the world with the Mongols. * An all-encompassing CtW campaign with events such as holy wars, outbreaks of plague and even colonisation of Africa, Asia and the Americas. Version history Latest activity Category:Browse